Angel of Darkness
by CronoAngel
Summary: What starts out as a celebration of Crono and Nadia's anniversary turns into another adventure to save the very fabric of time. This time Crono and his friends may not be able to stop the danger, for this time, they face a being even more powerful than La
1. Default Chapter

Angel of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or any of it's characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A tall dark man wandered through the snowy plains. The fierce storm that had at one time seemed to never stop had ended long ago. He didn't where he was going. What he had been searching for he gave up on a long time ago. He had spent a good five years searching but never found that which was most precious to him. He wrapped his cape around himself as he continued to walk through the plains until he saw a small village on the horizon. He thought it odd that a village would be out in the middle of the plains but he remembered that ever since Zeal had fell, the Enlightened Ones and the common people had banded together to survive. He simply thought that it was probably one of the small villages that had been springing up. He continued to walk towards the village when he was attacked by some snow wolves. There weren't many of them but they were vicious when it came to hunting. Food was scarce for them and they sometimes ate their own when there wasn't prey readily available. The man merely smirked. These creatures had no idea with whom they were dealing.  
  
The first of them leapt at him and the man raised his hands and fired a ball of lightning at it. It hit the wolf with tremendous force and knocked it back at the remaining wolves, landing just short of them. It lay on the ground twitching then died after just a few moments. The rest of the pack snarled at the man and they to leapt at him with their mouths wide open, revealing sharp fangs dripping with saliva, hoping to sink them into their prey. This time the man raised his hand above his head and out of nowhere a large scythe appeared in his hand. Then he swung it at great speed slashing several times in less than a second. The wolves fell short of him and stood up for a moment. Then their eyes went blank and their bodies burst apart in several pieces and blood and intestines flying everywhere. The man then sent his scythe away and continued on to the village as if the incident had never occured.  
  
After arriving in the village, the man looked around for an inn. The battle with the wolves had not been tiring at all but he had not slept well in quite a while. The fact that he slept standing up didn't help him much either. As he walked through the village he saw some of the Enlightened Ones digging to make gardens for their food. He had never thought in a million years that their pride would allow them to do something like digging to make a garden but then again, after and incident that was great enough to cause the fall of the great city of Zeal, he supposed that people would do anything to survive. He also noticed a woman who was obviously and Enlightened One watching a young boy playing in front of a small cottage. She was sitting in a wooden chair on the porch watching him with a heavenly smile on her face. The man looked at the boy and saw that he was about four or so and looked a lot like his mother. The door of the cottage came open and a man who was one of the common people stepped out. He approached the woman from behind and hugged her and gently kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him and smiled then went back to watching the boy. The man noticed two similar rings on each of their hands.  
  
"Well, I suppose it was gonna happen eventually," the man thought as he continued his search for an inn. He finally found one but found a large crowd of people blocking the entrance. They seemed overly excited about something but the man didn't really care. He was tired and wanted to get a room and these people were preventing him from doing so. He pulled an older man from the crowd and turned him around to face him.  
  
"You, what is going on here," he said in a very agitated voice.  
  
"Two women were found unconscious on the outside of the village. They were starved and weak and seemed like they were going to die. They were brought to the inn just this morning," he replied.  
  
"Why were they brought to the inn?"  
  
"The village doctor has a room in the inn that he bought were he sees all his patients. He is in there examining them now."  
  
"What do these women look like," the man asked. He figured that he could at least know what they look like so he could personally scare the living daylights out of them for stopping him from getting his room.  
  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but from what I hear they look like the Enlightened Ones. Very important ones at that. They were dressed in very extravagant clothing. Everyone thought they may have been royalty."  
  
The man's face immediately drained of any color that he had, if he had any at all.  
  
"It can't be," he thought. "Has my search finally come to an end?"  
  
"Thank you," the man said as he turned around and moved behind a building so no one could see him. He was going to try to cast a new teleportation spell he had been working on and he didn't want anyone seeing him. Not even the Enlightened Ones could use magic anymore and he most likely would have caused an uproar. He stood with his feet together and crossed his arms with one arm pointing upward, using the hand of that arm to place his middle and forefinger on his forehead. He chanted some words and in seconds he disappeared. Immediately he reappeared in the lobby. Luckily no one was around to see him so looked around for a sign or something that would point in the direction of the doctor's room. He found a hanging sign that pointed in that direction and he followed it. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone in the hotel except whomever was in the doctor's room. As he approached the room he heard a door open and immediately cast an invisible spell on himself. He saw that it was a young woman, apparently a nurse or aid of some sort, walking towards a door at the other end of the inn. She reached for a door marked "Storeroom" and go inside. He figured that the doctor must need some medical supplies and disregarded it. While still invisible he moved towards the door and took a peek inside. He could clearly see the doctor, a middle-aged man, about forty or so years old, leaning over one of the women. He couldn't see them clearly so he moved inside, careful not to touch the door so it wouldn't make any noise alerting the doctor of his presence. He leaned over the bed that the doctor was not attending and he almost went into shock. Lying in the bed was his mother.  
  
"Mother," he thought. "Can it really be you?"  
  
He was in a state of disbelief. He was sure that his mother had been killed in the battle with that red haired swordsman Crono and his friends.  
  
"She's alive! I can't believe it," he thought. Then he realized who the other woman must be. At the moment he lost his focus on his invisible spell and ran over to the other bed, nearly knocking the doctor on his rear as he pushed him out of the way. Then he saw her. She was weak and much paler than she usually was. She had lost some of her beauty that she used to have but she was still beautiful to him.  
  
The young woman started to gain consciousness and just barely managed to open her eyes. Her body was weak from a lack of nutrients in her system. She couldn't focus her vision completely and looked up at the figure standing over her. She could only make out the outline of his face and the color of his hair. She searched her memory for someone who looked like this and she finally found a face.  
  
"Ja...Janus," she said weakly before she lost consciousness once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or it's characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"SCHALA! SCHALA! WAKE UP!" The man, whom the young woman recognized as Janus, was shaking her slightly, trying to get her to awaken.  
  
"Schala, I can't believe I've found you," Janus thought as he continued to try and wake her up.  
  
The doctor dusted himself off and approached Janus cautiosly. Being a timid man and not very brazen, he tapped Janus on the shoulder. Janus quickly turned around and nearly knocked the doctor down again.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
The doctor was taken aback by this but still kept his calm demeanor.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you," he asked Janus calmy with a stoic expression on his face.  
  
"I...." Janus started to say his real name but then answered with the one he had been given in the Middle Ages.  
  
"Magus. I am Magus."  
  
"Well, Mr. Magus....," the doctor started to say before Magus cut him off.  
  
"No 'Mr.', just Magus."  
  
"Very well then, 'Magus'. May I ask what you are doing?"  
  
Magus stopped for a moment. He couldn't very well reveal who he or his sister and mother were. Feelings toward the Zeal royal family weren't exactly friendly even after five years. They were blamed for the ruin of Zeal and the mistreatment of the common people and in truth, they were right. It had been the royal family's fault for all the pain and suffering that the Enlightened and common people went through and even though he and Schala were not directly involved in it, they were at as much fault as their mother because they did nothing to stop it.   
  
He thought another moment and said, "I'm this woman's brother. Her name is.....Lucca."  
  
"Lucca, why did I use that name," he thought. He had never thought of that girl at all except during the brief time he joined with Crono and his friends. He had often caught her staring at him sometimes and she would turn away and blush. He knew she wasn't romantically interested in him. She didn't have that look in her eyes. She was simply interested in him. He figured that it was that curiosity that cursed all scientists. He didn't think on it any longer as the doctor tapped him on the shoulder again and interupted his thoughts.  
  
"And that is your mother," the doctor said as he pointed to the Queen of Zeal lying on the adjacent bed.  
  
"Yes, her name is.....Alexandra." Magus couldn't think of any name for his mother and it had been so many years since he had used her real name that he had actaully forgotten it.  
  
"Oh, I see." The doctor didn't actually believe Magus but he didn't want to keep the women there any longer than he had to. He enjoyed taking care of the sick and injured but these women were causing quite a ruckus in the village and he was glad that someone was willing to claim them. Magus looked sincere anyway and didn't have the look of a criminal even though he did look rather dark. The doctor even began to see a sort of family resemblance between Magus and 'Alexandra'.  
  
"Doctor, may I spend a few minutes with my family alone?"  
  
"Certainly," the doctor replied. The doctor went outside the room and before he closed the door said, "I will be in the lobby should you need anything."  
  
After the doctor left, Magus immediately began chanting a healing spell to heal Schala as best he could.  
  
"She'll still need to eat something but this will do for now," he thought as a soft yellow glow emmitted from his hand and covered Schala's body. The color in her face returned and her physical condition slightly improved and Magus stopped the spell. Schala's eyes opened and she was able to fully focus them. She looked up at Magus and thought a moment where she had last seen him. Then it hit her.  
  
"YOU! You're the prophet," she said as she sat upright.  
  
"Yes, I am he. But that is not who I am now."  
  
"Who are you then," Schala asked angrily. She remembered the prophet as an emotionless man who for some reason had been obsessed with Lavos and, at times, seemed even more so than her mother. She had remembered how he had used them to get close to Lavos and it made her furious and not many things made her that angry.  
  
"I am someone that was once lost to you," Magus said.  
  
Schala was confused. The only people she had ever lost that were dear to her were her father and her little brother. The prophet couldn't be either. Her father had died when she was very young and her brother had disappeared during the Lavos incident. Even if her brother had come back, it had only been five years and he would only be in his early teens.  
  
"Who are you, really," she asked him again but this time there was some uncertainity in her voice.  
  
"I am Janus, your brother," Magus said.  
  
"Impossible. My brother disappeared five years ago."  
  
"That is true. But you don't know remember exactly what happened do you?"  
  
Schala opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. The prophet was right. she remembered seeing Lavos and that boy Crono and his friends facing it but everything after that was a blur.  
  
"How can I know for sure that you are Janus?"  
  
Magus looked directly into her eyes and said, "Peer into the windows of my soul and tell me what you see."  
  
Schala looked into his eyes and saw pain and lonliness. A terrible feeling of anguish came over her and Magus as well.  
  
"The black wind howls," Magus said as he looked up into the air.  
  
"JANUS! IT IS YOU!" Schala nearly jumped out of her bed before she realized that she was still weak and somewhat starved.  
  
"Relax, sister. A simple hug will suffice." Schala complied and hugged Magus as tightly as she possible could.  
  
"Janus, I'm so glad you're okay but how did you get to be so much older? It's only been five years."  
  
Magus then went on to tell her how he arrived in the middle ages after the incident with Lavos and how he had lived under Ozzie for years until he himself became leader of the Mystics. How he had dedicated his life to finding Lavos again and utterly destroying the abomination that stole his life from him. The hardest part of his story was explaining what he had done to get there. How the people of the Middle Ages knew him as a heartless monster, which as matter of fact, was exactly what he had become. He would stop at nothing to achieve his goal and would kill anyone who stood in his way. He had his head hung in shame when he reached this part of the story and looked up to see Schala's reaction. Her facial expression was that of shock and horror. He continued his story of how he met Crono and his friends and how he came to Zeal once again as the prophet. Then he told her what she didn't know. How Crono sacrificed himself against Lavos to save his friends. How they journeyed thorught time to resurrect him. How they went on a quest for the Sun Stone and all the other things they accomplished before they finally reached Lavos and defeated his core. Schala, although still somewhat in shock, was also elated to find out that the accursed Lavos had finally been destroyed.  
  
"Brother," she started to say. "I have heard what you have said. I have heard the things you have done. I forgive you. I understand what you went through and I whole-heartedly forgive you."  
  
"Thank you, Schala. That means a lot to me." For the first time in a long time, Magus smiled a smile of happiness.  
  
"Oh, where's mother," Schala asked when she finally remembered her mother had been with her.  
  
"I almost forgot," Magus said as he went to his mother's bedside and did the same healing spell on her. In just a few moments she to opened her eyes and looked up at Magus.  
  
"YOU!" She cried out as she tried to jump out of her bed but like Schala found that she was still a little to weak to do so.  
  
"Mother, it is alright," Schala said. "That man is Janus."  
  
"What?" the former Queen of Zeal asked her daughter.  
  
Schala looked to Magus and he nodded. Schala told her mother the whole story of what happened to Janus and how he became known as Magus.  
  
"I see....." the former queen said as she lied back down on her bed.  
  
"So what do we do now, brother," Schala asked Magus.  
  
"I hadn't thought ahead that far. I had only been concerned with finding you. I never thought about what I would do once I actually found you."  
  
"I think we should thank those young people that helped you destroy Lavos. It seems like the right thing to do," the queen suggested as she sat back up once again.  
  
"That would be a good idea if we could still travel through time. All the portals have been closed and the Epoch machine that guru built is in 605 AD with the young people you want to thank," Magus said as he leaned himself against the wall. "And unless you two know about a time travel spell that I don't, we're stuck here."  
  
"Actually," Schala began, "I do know of a spell that could transport us through time with the help of my pendant."  
  
"Really now? How does it work," Magus asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yes but it doesn't work unless three people who have high magic potential all cast it at the same time."  
  
"Why three?" the queen asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose a being as powerful as Lavos could do it own its own but it takes that many people to cast it because of the enormous amount of energy it takes to power the spell," Schala replied.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for," the queen asked.  
  
"For that doctor to discharge you two," Magus said, still leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, tell him that we are fine and can go now," the queen said.  
  
"No," Magus said. "You two are still weak and need to rest and get some food in your systems. My healing spell only restored you partially. You'll have to heal the rest of the way on your own."  
  
The queen was about to protest when Schala motioned for her not to. She telepathically sent her a message telling her that Magus was only looking out for their well being and was just doing what he thought best.  
  
The queen made a "hmprf" noise and pouted a little but didn't say anything.  
  
Magus telepathically said thank you to Schala and she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
The doctor came back a few minutes later and couldn't believe his eyes. He thoroughly examined Schala and the queen as best he could and found nothing else wrong with them. He told them he would keep them for another day or two to get some food in their systems and to make sure nothing else was wrong. For the next two days Magus and his mother and sister spent time getting to know one another again. Schala told Magus how for five years they wandered the plains finding only a few villages every few weeks. She told him how they had come to the village they were currently in and how they had not eaten in weeks and were on the verge of starving to death. Magus told them about his journeys through the plains as well. His had not been quite as harsh physically but the lonliness had nearly drove him insane.  
  
When the time came for them to leave, the villagers had gathered some food and new clothes for Schala and the queen to wear. Schala rather liked the plain green winter suit she had been given but her mother had her reservations about the suit she had been given. She still had a little bit of her royal pride and at first refused to wear it until Magus and Schala reminded her that there was no more Zeal and she had no reason to hang on to that pride. She scoffed at them but eventually wore it. The villagers sent them off and Schala, the queen, and Magus once again headed into the plains.  
  
Once they had gone far enough from the village that it was no longer in sight, Magus turned to Schala.  
  
"So what now," he said.  
  
Schala instructed them to hold hands and told them the words. They began to chant and each of them was covered in a different colored glow. The queen in red, Schala in green, and Magus in blue. They slowly lifted off of the ground and then disappeared in a flash of light. It was as if they had vanished off the face of the planet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger or its characters. I do however own the character Guile.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Crono was inside the knights' training room sparring with a knight he knew as Guile. He had met Guile a little while after he and his mother had moved into the castle after he married Nadia. He still found it hard calling her Nadia now. He only called her that whenever they had to meet with delegates from other countries or whenever the rulers of those nations visited themselves. He still called her Marle in private though.  
  
Crono was almost hit with a strike from Guile's wooden sword. Crono dodged in the nick of time and quietly cursed himself for letting his mind wander. Crono countered by slashing at Guile at an upward angle and then he came down again in a downward movement. Guile avoided the initial slash but the downward blow connected and he fell back a few feet. His armor was dented now and Guile stood there in disbelief. Even after having Crono for a little less than a year, he still could not believe how incredidbly strong he was a swordsman. His size certainly didn't give that away. Crono wasn't small by any means but his body was small enough to hide his true strength. Guile charged Crono again but Crono moved so quickly that Guile almost didn't see him. His size also hid his true speed and in truth, one of Crono's true strengths was the fact that his other strengths were so well concealed. Crono appeared behind him and struck him on the back of the head. Guile fell to the ground but was still conscious.  
  
"You win again," my friend. Crono just smiled. Guile knew that Crono could talk. He also knew however that only his really close friends and family had ever had the pleasure of hearing his voice. Princess Nadia had once described his voice as being a lot deeper than what it should be for a man his age. She said that he sounded like a middle-aged man and he didn't like to talk all that much because of it.  
  
"Shall we go to kitchen and scare up something to eat," Guile asked. Crono nodded in agreement and the two warriors left the training room and headed towards the kitchen. The chef got word that Crono and Guile were coming and started preparing the food before they were even close to the kitchen. He knew their appetites all to well. Crono would have an extremely large BBQ plate and Guile would have enough special soup to fill a pond. He was amazed at the size of their appetites but he had gotten used to it by now. By the time Crono and Guile had reached the kitchen the food was already on the table and one of the chef's assistants showed them to the table. They sat down, told the assistant to thank the chefm thanked the assistant, then proceeded to consume enough food to feed the entire Guardian army. The assistants and other knights in the room looked at them in awe. They had all seen this before but it still amazed them every time.  
  
"They could at least use proper table manners," Lucca thought as she stood in the doorway. Nadia had sent her to get Crono because she had something important to talk to him about. Lucca had just missed him at the training room and knew that there was only one other place he would be. She was disgusted by their table manners but then again she had always expected this of Crono. As much as a pig he was at the kitchen table, he was still her best friend and she accepted him as he was. She waited until Crono and Guile let out their respective belches signaling the end of their meal.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you enjoyed your meal," Lucca said as she approached the two of them.  
  
Crono waved to Lucca and Guile did the same. Guile smiled at Lucca as she sat down next to them. Lucca blushed. She knew that Guild had feelings for her but she only thought of him as a friend. She didn't have the heart to tell him though so she simply went on as though she ignored him.   
  
"Anyway, Nadia wants to see you. She said it was something important."  
  
Crono nodded, excused himself from the table, and left to see what his wife wanted to talk about. Guile and Lucca stayed behind.  
  
"You know Lucca, I've been thinking about this for a while and I was wondering if you would accompany me to the annual Guardia ball with me. Would you?" Guile asked with a pleading look on his face. Lucca was taken aback by his question. She was flattered but she didn't have the heart to just turn him down.  
  
"I'll seriously consider it," she said finally.  
  
"That's fine. Take as much time as you need."  
  
Guile kissed her hand and left the kitchen to go back to the training room. Lucca put her elbows on the table and rubbed her temples. She had been under a lot of stress lately and Guile's proposal to take her to the ball didn't exactly help her. She was planning on surprising Crono and Nadia on their anniversary by bringing all of their companions together to celebrate. The problem was she had taken the Epoch apart years ago and had destroyed the parts. She had memorized the blueprints for it by having Robo draw it for her. After she had completely memorized it and all the parts needed for it she destroyed the blueprint. The problem was that even though she had the metal material required for the Epoch's shell but the materials needed for the engine and the time space driver had disappered after the Dark Ages and would not be able to be artificially produced until Robo's time period. She decided to go to her lab and think in quiet and ponder how she would remedy her dilemna.  
  
After Lucca had gone into her lab she checked on some experiments she had been doing with some metals to see how they would react to each other and then went to work on the Epoch. She had most of the outer shell done but even after that she still had to figure out how to build the inner components. She started to work on it but eventually she just gave up. She knew that she would never be able to figure out how to build the inner components in time before Crono and Nadia's anniversary. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and Lucca was temporarily blinded by it. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She put them back on and when her vision came back into focus she was shocked by what she saw. Schala, the queen of Zeal, and Magus were standing right in front of her. Lucca couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed them a second time to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. They were still there.  
  
"Apparently it was a success," Magus said as he let go of his mother and sister's hands. He looked around and saw that they were in a lab of some sort. They were inside Guardia castle from what he could tell and the lab was in perfect order. He searched the room from where he was standing for anyone that might be there until his eyes fell on Lucca who was still in a state of shock.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Lucca. My you've changed since the last time we saw one another," Magus said as he mockingly bowed at her. Lucca knew he was mocking her. Besides trying to find Lavos during the brief time he had joined Crono and his friends, mocking Lucca and making her angry seemed to be the other mission in his life. She growled at him and he just evily smirked at her.  
  
"Well, you must be one of the young people who destroyed Lavos," the queen said as she approached Lucca. Lucca jumped and held a hand at the queen. A ball of fire was building and Lucca had every intention of using it until Schala intervined.  
  
"Please do not fear my mother, Lucca. She is not the same person she was five years ago."  
  
Lucca had her doubts but slowly lowered her hand and the fireball slowly disappeared. Magus smiled. For someone who seemed so timid she definitely had a fiery temper. Magus talked with Lucca, explaining how he had finally found his sister and mother and how they had come to 605 AD. Lucca was amazed at their story. Not so much that Magus had found his family (although she was happy for him) but the fact they could travel through time. She might be able to get all of their friends together now for Crono and Nadia's anniversary.  
  
"Umm, may I ask a favor of you," Lucca asked Magus.  
  
"What is it," he said looking at her suspiciously. He knew what she probably wanted though.  
  
"She wants to travel through time," Magus thought. "But for what reason. Lavos is destroyed. Why would she want to travel through time?"  
  
"I'd like to go to the future and get some parts to rebuild the Epoch," Lucca replied.  
  
Magus's eyes widened for a moment but then he remembered that she was a scientist after all. If anyone in this time could rebuild the Epoch, it was definitely her.  
  
"You can rebuild the Epoch," Schala asked.  
  
"Yes, but so far I've only rebuilt the hull of the ship. I can't rebuild the inside components unless I have the proper materials and those can only be found in the future since Zeal fell," Lucca replied.  
  
"Well, the Epoch will certainly be worth it. The spell we used to travel through tires us out very quickly and we can't use it very often," Schala said.  
  
Lucca cleared her throat and said, "I'd hate to sound pushy but could we leave right away? I'm planning something for some friends of mine and believe it or not it requires time travel."  
  
The three royal family members discussed it for a moment and agreed to Lucca's request. Lucca thanked them and asked them to wait a moment so she could write a note saying that she would be gone for a day or two. She placed it on the outside of her door and walked over to Magus.  
  
"Hold my hand. We have to go somewhere secluded before we use the spell. It is rather.........bright," Magus said as he took Lucca's hand. Schala and her mother held hands and Schala grabbed Magus's other hand. He chanted something and in an instant they were on the former site of the Millenial Fairgrounds. It was vacant now and there was no one in site. They were actually standing in the place where Lucca had her Telepod invention. Where the adventure first started.  
  
"Are you ready," Magus asked her. Lucca nodded.  
  
"You can help if you like. You seem to have high magic potential. It would certainly be appreciated," Schala said. Lucca agreed and asked her what she needed to do. Schala explained and Lucca started to chant with them when they began. Magus and his family each glowed the same colors as before and Lucca glowed a yellow color. They floated slightly off the ground and then there was a bright flash and they were gone, off to the future. 


End file.
